


Gunfire

by MargotCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Clan, Drugs, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCrow/pseuds/MargotCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><img/><br/>  </p>
</div>Somos marionetas de nuestras propias desgracias, avecinados a los tabús que se mutilan en nuestros labios. Los humanos son bellezas inusuales, masticadas con mierda y oro. Absortos de las metas mundanas sobrecomercializadas en este mundo globalizado. Porque al final éste eufemismo se reduce a los extremos del instinto y raciocinio.<div class="center">
  <p>♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦</p>
</div>Después de la enésima vez que Ichigo interceptó a unos maleantes acosando a Rukia, entendió que ella estaba metida en algo grave. Y cuando se encontró con Renji, el guardaespaldas de un Yakuza, él estaba en un jodido aprieto.<p>—<i>"Un buen trabajo tiene cero mirones, Ichigo".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo sólo soy una mera espectadora que utiliza a sus personajes por mero placer personal y sin fines de lucrar.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene escenas que deben ser tomadas a su propio criterio:  
>  1) Tales como la violación, palabras altisonantes, violencia, homosexualidad (yaoi, HxH, BL, como gusten), incesto, entre otras cosas.  
> 2) Este será un fanfic crudo, y hasta cierto punto planea mostrar la decadencia humana, por lo que, si optas por leerlo es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.  
> 3) Mi conocimiento en el fandom de bleach es limitado, por lo que no se sorprendan al detectar OOC en los personajes.

El trueno de las armas de fuego rasgó maquiavélicamente el rutinario silencio del parque público, la poca gente que pasaba por ahí se estremeció al reconocer tan retumbante ruido; algunos gritaron, otros no podían evitar sentir el temblor en sus piernas y los más listos simplemente salían corriendo lejos del origen del disparo. El infortunio fue para Kurosaki Ichigo, que después de considerar sus posibilidades, la alternativa más efectiva era la más peligrosa desde su posición.

El mecanismo del arma produjo un ruido a la fricción, nuevos casquillos .44 mágnum se adjuntaron al revólver S&W Modelo 629 Classic, que ciertamente Ichigo confundiría con las pistolas cinematográficas de utilería. Seis disparos consecutivos se oyeron nuevamente, y junto a ello el sonido de pequeños metales huecos precipitándose contra el suelo. Unos pequeños ojos contraídos miraban entretenidos a la mueca torcida y atónita del chico que yacía sentado en el suelo contra su voluntad.

El portador del arma soltó un bufido burlón y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa divertida y egocéntrica. Se aproximó al joven con pasos lentos y pausados, permitiendo que sus zapatos produjeran un pequeño eco al caminar; su arma se abalanzaba suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en una insinuación peligrosa, donde la muerte estaba invitada a participar. El que yacía en el suelo ni siquiera podría pasar saliva por su garganta.

De repente los pasos de detuvieron, a unos cuantos metros de su víctima.

—Es poco conveniente que haya mirones cuando haces tu trabajo, ¿no es un fastidio?— Soltó sus palabras en un tono trivial, que por su doble sentido Ichigo entendió que se refería a él. El sujeto frente a él lo observó por unos segundos con cierta extrañeza, y al segundo siguiente el revólver apuntaba descaradamente a la frente de joven.

Y esta vez, a duras penas, tuvo que tragar saliva para quitarse la resequedad que ya comenzaba a quemarle la garganta.

El sujeto notó que el chico de cabellera anaranjada no parecía reaccionar mucho ante la situación que lo acorralaba. No había gritos, ni llanto, ni pequeños balbuceos que pedían clemencia. No había nada, sólo ese maldito mocoso dirigiéndole una mirada directa que definitivamente le retaba a tirar del gatillo.

—¿Es que acaso este tipo quiere morir?— Pensó por unos momentos, impactado por interpretar el significado de esa mirada desafiante. En todos sus años de experiencia nunca se topó con alguien que se le ocurriera desafiarlo con la mirada mientras le apuntaba con su revólver, de alguna manera la actitud de ese mirón le produjo una especie de impacto y fascinación. Sin embargo, su mano seguía firme apuntando al objetivo, sin perderlo de vista en ningún instante; por más interés que pudiera sentir por la arrogancia del joven, no se permitiría a sí mismo fallar en su regla de oro: “Un buen trabajo tiene cero mirones”. Y Renji no estaba dispuesto a romper esa regla sólo por unos ojos egocéntricos que se creían algún tipo de ser inmortal.

Por otro lado, el futuro cebo para seis nuevos casquillos en la cabeza enfrentaba el orden de sus prioridades, ahora que su vida estaba en juego de un simple impulso en el dedo índice, que accionaría el arma. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, los dilemas morales y existenciales llegaban a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían. Pero no quería preocuparse demasiado en pensar tan detenidamente las cosas, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, probablemente saldría ileso de este problema con sólo abrir la boca. Si por el contrario, sus sospechabas se erraban, pagaría ese error, apagando con su corta vida de dieciséis años.

—¿Tú conoces a Rukia, no? —Renji se quedó congelado por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, quien, considerando que su cráneo todavía no estaba lleno de balas, aun podía seguir hablando— La estoy buscando, estoy en su misma escuela. Sé que tú la conoces, ¿no sabes donde está?— El rostro del ejecutor se ensombreció deliberadamente, provocando que Ichigo deseara haberse mordido la lengua antes de haber pronunciado la última frase.

—Tú… ¿cómo es que te has enterado de que conozco a Rukia?— Si Renji no hubiera escuchado la afirmación que el joven hizo al final, posiblemente no lo hubiera considerado gran cosa. Pero sin duda ese pequeño mirón no estaba de espectador por mera casualidad, lo que provocó una enorme sospecha con respecto a las intenciones de aquel adolescente entrometido.

Ichigo temió lo peor cuando sintió el frió metal del revolver pegarse a la sudorosa piel de su frente.

—¡Rukia lleva más de un mes sin aparecer! ¡¿Es qué acaso no te parece raro?!— Exclamó en un explosivo tono de reclamo y enojo, aun si el revólver parecía estar dando las últimas palabras de despedida, el carácter de Ichigo permanecía inquebrantable. Renji sintió una opresión molesta en el pecho cuando escuchó las palabras del mocoso.

—Aun si es por Rukia, mi deber es no permitir que se filtre la información, y tú ya sabes demasiado— Los ojos de Ichigo se contrajeron, envenenados por un sentimiento de terror. Renji tiró del gatillo y un único disparo fue suficiente para dejar caer un peso muerto al suelo.


	2. Shot 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot **01**.
> 
> Dadas las Circunstancias.
> 
> Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

****

**1**

Ichigo no lo espera, y probablemente Rukia tampoco, pero ahí estaban. La enorme y huesuda mano de Ichigo escurría un líquido carmesí por sus nudillos, sería alarmante si no fuese porque se trataba de un fluido ajeno, y sería preocupante si el tipo que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo fuese un conocido, pero nunca en su vida lo había visto. A quien sí conocía era a la mujer que se situaba bajo la protección de su espalda: Kuchiki Rukia. Que por cierto, esta ya era la enésima vez que la salvaba de los maleantes… ¿En qué líos se encuentra ésta persona?

La pequeña mujer de corta y oscura cabellera dejó escapar un cansado suspiro de sus labios.

—Gracias, me has salvado de nuevo— Le dijo a aquel hombre que le miraba con cierta indiferencia. 

En su rostro se dibujo una resplandeciente sonrisa hasta que el otro le respondió arqueando una ceja con escepticismo. Rukia al notarlo borró rápidamente su sonrisa para sustituirlo con un semblante serio. Dejó que el silencio inundara la conversación que nunca acudió, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar aquella situación que no había podido antes explicarle a su salvador.

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas al respecto, y sé que cada vez que intentas sacar respuestas yo salgo huyendo— Admitió, mientras mantenía un tono firme y apenado. Ichigo asintió levemente, descruzando los brazos que desde hace varios encuentros permanecían encerrados, cubriéndose el uno al otro con necedad, exigiendo respuesta una y otra vez. Rukia notó ese detalle en él, e inconscientemente detuvo sus palabras para concederle el favor al joven.

—Si ya lo sabías, entonces ¿Por qué motivo huías?— No era normal que Ichigo exigiera una explicación. Por lo general, prefería no meterse en asuntos ajenos que no le incumbían y simplemente seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer una excepción en esta ocasión, y eso lo comprobó ya después del sexto encuentro violento. No le parecía normal, porque ya no se trataba de un casual asalto a una chica que pasaba por ahí. 

No le cabía ni la menor duda de que esa mujer estaba metida en un gran problema, problema que Ichigo, como salvador casual, tenía derecho de saber… o por lo menos considerar el cobrar sus servicios como guardaespaldas. Pero claro, Rukia contemplaba todo eso y por eso mismo optó por no correr y simplemente pagarle el favor.

—Como ya te has dado cuenta, esta situación no es algo común. He tenido que ocultártelo porque no quiero involucrar a personas ajenas, pero viendo que cada vez que me acorralan tu terminas por socorrer a mi ayuda, no me queda más opción que responder tus dudas —Rukia conocía las dudas que se habían estado asomando por la mente del pelinaranja, y sin duda tenía una respuesta para cada una de ellas, pero toda esa información que debía de otorgar era sumamente delicada. 

Un cierto sabor amargo de culpa se colgó por su paladar. Este hombre, que se situaba delante suya, parecía alguien agradable aunque su cara se mostrara un poco dura, realmente no quería verlo envuelto en esas circunstancias, pero esa decisión no dependía de Rukia.

—Sin embargo, debo advertirte que mucho de lo que te revele proviene de un tema muy delicado que al más mínimo error puede cambiar por completo tu vida y la manera en cómo ves las cosas. Posiblemente a futuro no podrás vivir en el mismo lugar, puede que incluso te veas en la necesidad de desconectarte de tus familiares y conocidos para que no reciban ningún daño —A su receptor le hubiese parecido fácil tomarse todas esas palabas como una burda broma de no ser por ese tono severo y la mirada determinante de Rukia— Aun sabiendo esto… ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharlo todo?— Ichigo tragó saliva, su garganta estaba muy seca.

¿Tan grave era lo que esta mujer estaba viviendo? ¿Lo suficiente como para tomar tantas precauciones sólo por intentar contarlo?

En un tiempo futuro Ichigo terminará por arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero en este momento él sólo quiere respuestas, y las quiere ya. Ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en que personas ajenas pueden sufrir las consecuencias de su insistente necedad.

—No sé qué tan problemáticas sean las circunstancias, pero no creo que sólo por saberlo empeoren las cosas a como están ahora. A final de cuentas siempre estoy terminando por darle una paliza a esos sujetos— Ichigo se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, acción que le provocó una punzada de estrés a Rukia.

No, él no está midiendo las consecuencias; pero no se permitiría el dejarlo así, sus enemigos estaban comenzando a sospechar que este hombre trabajaba como una especie de guardaespaldas que la auxiliaba en cada aprieto de ese tipo, y eso era delicadamente peligroso. El problema reside en que a su joven salvador le importa poco lo que sus enemigos piensen de él.

—No es tan simple —Rukia frunce ligeramente el entrecejo, dirigiendo su mirada al despreocupado hombre con actitud intimidante—. Una vez dentro de esto, nunca podrás salir— Debía convencerlo de que no se inmiscuyera más, que aun había tiempo para arrepentirse de su terquedad y dejar que cada uno tome su propio camino, como debería de ser desde el principio. Estaba demasiado agradecida por su ayuda como para permitir que su vida se destruya de esa manera.

Que mal que Ichigo tenía su propia manera de ver las cosas.

—Ya estoy dentro —Las pupilas púrpuras se contrajeron ante la mirada determinante de aquellos ojos marrones, que mantenían con firmeza su decisión. Ichigo chasqueó la lengua con molestia—. Así que dime todo de una buena vez— Le fastidiaba, fuera o no asunto suyo le era imposible ignorar todo ese conflicto, dejando a la suerte el destino de aquella mujer. Sería una vergüenza para su propio orgullo y principios el pasar de ello.

El camino ya estaba elegido y Rukia no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, ahora los acontecimientos consecuentes se les escaparán de las manos.

 

****

**2**

En alguna hora de la mañana un grupo sospechoso de individuos se paseaban por el muelle insolentemente, tratando al lugar como si fuese su casa. Aun permanecía un poco de neblina por el piso de concreto y las plataformas flotantes, incluso en el frío mañanero se delataban los alientos repletos de vaho que provenían del grupo mitotero. Entre gritos, carcajadas, insultos y amistosos golpes toscos; uno de ellos saco a conversación algo que a sus oyentes les llamó la atención:

—¿Es cierto eso que dices?— Interrogó uno bajo su obvia cara de escepticismo.

—Lo escuché de unos mocosos de secundaria que pasaron por el lugar, por como la describieron sin duda se trataba de _Kuchiki-san_ — Afirmó el joven, convencido de que sus fuentes son bastante confiables.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tal vez se trataba de una mujer parecida a Kuchiki-san— Espetó otro hombre, dándole la razón a su otro camarada, y tachando la declaración de su informante como un chisme absurdo.

—No lo creo… ¿No recuerdan a los sujetos que llevaban varias semanas acosando a Kuchiki-san? Eran los mismos…— Los demás por un momento dejaron al lado su cara de poca fe para sustituirlo en una mueca de sorpresa. Sin embargo, una voz más callada y hasta entonces ajena a la conversación se hizo notar, llevando las miradas curiosas al chico nuevo que recién había ingresado hace un mes.

—Pero, Kuchiki-san dijo que tenía a alguien que la protegía de ellos— Los demás no pudieron evitar darle la razón. Ciertamente fue la misma Rukia quien dijo que en todas las ocasiones que fue atacada, tenía a alguien que le respaldaba.

—¿Y no te parece extraño que nunca hayamos visto a su “guardián”? Ni siquiera creo que esté muy metido en el _Ninkyo Dantai_ *— Y de nuevo tenían otro punto que no podían negar y que les dejaba en las mismas.

—Entonces, ¿piensas que aquel individuo de cabellera anaranjada es quien está defendiéndola de los acosadores sin saber realmente en lo que se está metiendo? ¿Una especie de rescatista voluntario?— Una voz más gruesa y profunda emergió detrás del grupo de chicos, provocando que sus receptores se sobresaltaran de la impresión.

— _A-Abarai-san_ …— Exclamó el más valiente, nombrando al recién llegado con el respeto que su posición le daba. El nombrado alargó sus labios en una sonrisa que sus espectadores no sabrían darle un significado.

—Sería bueno ver que tan ciertos son los rumores de esos mocosos que te informaron —Renji prendió un encendedor, acomodó un cigarro en sus labios y acercó la flama a la colilla para que el humo blanco comenzara a ondear por el ambiente. Una bocanada de humo blanco en forma de cascada salió con ociosidad— Por ahí dicen que los rumores tienen por origen un hecho real —Le dio otra calada al cigarro y dejó salir el humo por sus orificios nasales— Oh, si… cuando tengan la oportunidad de ver a Rukia por los alrededores avísenle a Kuchiki-sama o a mí, lleva varias semanas sin aparecerse— El grupo de jóvenes contesto a unísono con un energético “Sí” que contrastaba con su firme y militar pose, Renji sonrió complacido por la respuesta de sus subordinados y se marchó dando una seña de despedida.

Al parecer tenía que tratar personalmente con un asunto interesante sobre cierto pelinaranja del que se lleva rumoreando varias semanas.

 

****

**3**

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Tú hermano mayor es una especie de representante que hace los acuerdos internacionales del narcotráfico con otras mafias fuera del país? —Rukia asiente, confirmando sus sospechas— Ajá… ¿Y últimamente sus…“negocios” han estado teniendo problemas porque otros clanes _Gokudo_ * los han estado boicoteando y amenazando? —Rukia afirman con la cabeza, de nuevo— Y… ¿Éstos tipos, que te han estado fastidiando todo este tiempo, pertenecen a uno de esos clanes que quieren destruir a tu hermano? — Rukia asiente de nuevo, pero esta vez le toma la palabra.

—La mayoría de los clanes se atacan entre sí, eso es algo casi rutinario; pero últimamente hay uno en especial que se está volviendo hostil, particularmente con _Aniki-sama_. Nosotros sospechamos que se debe a un rencor personal, algún tipo de venganza… probablemente ni sea del clan y sólo los utiliza a su beneficio— La mujer de cabellera oscura toma un vaso con té humeante y da dos pequeños sorbos, para luego dejarlo reposar en la mesa. Ichigo se cruza de brazos y desliza un poco su espalda hacia abajo, con la boca forma un suave murmuro que podría interpretarse como alguien meditando su reciente plática.

—Ah, claro, si. Eso tiene mucho sentido… —Dice mostrando un gesto serio, pero dejando salir sus palabras con un tono sarcástico— ¡¿Cómo demonios piensas que voy a creerte eso?! ¡¿Quién va a creer que unos matones mafiosos te persiguen para vengarse de tu hermano, y resulta ser también que es un Yakuza?!— Ichigo no sabía sí reír o enojarse, oyendo toda esa historia sentía que le estaban jugando una mala broma. Rukia por su parte ni se inmuto, sabía muy bien lo poco serio que podía ser tomada su estilo de vida, para un joven de la edad de Ichigo sólo esas situaciones podrían existir en las películas que se transmiten por televisión. Una vez más tomó su vaso con té al que le dio un largo sorbo, lo regresó a su sitio en la mesa y endureció la mirada cuando se dirigió a Ichigo.

—Yo espero que lo creas —Por unos instantes el de cabello naranja sintió una fuerte tensión que eclipsó tenuemente— ¿De qué otra manera puedes explicar, que cada vez que me encuentras, esas personas están siempre acosándome?— Le interrogó con una inexplicable paciencia y serenidad. El joven Kurosaki olvidó todas las otras reclamaciones que pretendía sacar de su boca. Ella tenía razón, era demasiado sospechoso como para no suponer que algo sucio o ilegal se hallaba en medio, pero toda esa información siendo revelada de un golpe encajaba tan bien que parecía un engaño bien montado. En esos minutos de negación, Ichigo tuvo que tomarse unos segundos de razonamiento, quizá obteniendo un poco más de información pueda encontrarle sentido a la situación.

—Muy bien, muy bien —Recargó su frente en la mano derecha, apoyando su codo en la pequeña mesa. Rukia no tenía un lugar al cual regresar, así que tuvo que llevarla a su casa, en su habitación, con una de sus hermanas haciendo la comida, la otra en actividades extracurriculares y su padre en el trabajo. Era toda la privacidad que pudo haber tenido nunca, y la invertía en ésta mujer, así que lo menos que puede hacer por él es que toda esta pasta narrativa sea coherente para él—. Me dices que tu _aniki_ está siendo amenazado, y para que la amenaza tenga más presión, te acosan a ti, ¿no es así?— Rukia le asiente y toma la palabra.

—Su plan original es secuestrarme, pero dudo que puedan algún día atraparme. Tengo experiencia en escabullirme y en huidas improvisadas.

—Sí, créeme que noté tu experiencia en huidas. Pero tengo una duda. A mi parecer, si formas parte de la mafia y tu _“Aniki”_ parece tener ese tipo de fuerte influencia, también deberías estar protegida ó algo así… así que, ¿por qué ninguno de los tipos toscos que se hacen llamar guardaespaldas te acompaña y asunto arreglado?— La pregunta pareció asaltar la sorpresa de Rukia. Muy probablemente esa era una conjetura que no esperaba por su parte, haber subestimado al joven fue quizá precipitado. 

Por otro lado… ¿sería pertinente revelar más? Aunque ella desde el inicio le dijo que su vida podría cambiar drásticamente, estaba siendo precavida con la información que le daba hasta el último momento. Mientras menos sepa del asunto mejor, pero Ichigo ya estaba comprometiéndose con ese tipo de preguntas. Ichigo advirtió duda en su ausencia de palabra, con unos ojos estrechos intenta escudriñar sus intenciones, sin éxito, al parecer.

—Oye, oye. Yo ya te dije que el problema ya es asunto mío. No consideres que puedes evadir mis preguntas a este nivel, así que escúpelo ya— Le dijo con la barbilla metida en su palma y columpiando su cabeza levemente en el enfado.

—Eso lo tengo claro —Le anunció ella, renunciando por completo a mantenerlo a salvo en su ignorancia—. Preferiría ni revelarle esto a nadie, ni si quiera a Renji, el guardaespaldas de aniki. La verdad es que yo no confío en nadie de este clan en el que provengo, con excepción de _Aniki_ y Renji. Por eso, prefiero hacer esto sola.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hacer esto sola?

— _Aniki_ no quiere involucrarme, pero ya estoy metida hasta la médula en esto. Lo que quiero hacer por él es encontrar a quién está detrás de éstas hostilidades, pero no puedo moverme si todo el tiempo estoy rodeada de mafiosos, eso obviamente levantará sospechas y detendrá mis investigaciones.

—Ya veo. Entonces intentas mantenerte lejos de los sujetos de tu clan porque no confías en ellos y porque de seguirte causarían más problemas. Parece entendible, pero si te están siguiendo los tipos del clan que investigas, dudo que puedas conseguir información de cualquier forma.

—En eso te equivocas. No estoy indagando con el grupo hostil en cuestión, sólo a personajes aislados, tales como empresarios ó políticos que puedan tener algún motivo en contra de _Aniki_. Ya te mencioné antes de que no creo que sea el grupo en sí quien tenga un problema, sino que alguien ajeno a ellos los esté utilizando: un provocador. Que por supuesto, sabe lo que hace— Sintió la garganta repentinamente seca, ella quería dejar de dar detalles a este escolar inconsciente—. Me dijiste que te llamas Ichigo, ¿no es así? —Ichigo asiente obediente, pero con un arrojo de fastidio intercalarse entre sus parpados.

—Y si no mal me equivoco, yo no conozco el tuyo— Expresó con tosca sinceridad, lo que incomodó a Rukia.

—Si no te lo he dicho ahora es porque no confío en la circunstancia. Te estoy revelando demasiada información que podría costarte tu vida. Lo más probable es que después de que intercepten quieran sustraerte mi nombre y ubicación— Su inquisitiva mirada fue menospreciada por el pelinaranja.

—No sé ninguna de las dos cosas aún, y de todos modos nadie podría sacarme esas palabras de la boca— aseguró en soberbia confianza.

—¿Aún si ellos irrumpen ésta casa y amenazan con matar a tú familia a menos que les des mi nombre?— Un brillo letal de realidad golpeo la mente vaga de Ichigo… ¿Ésta mujer lo está diciendo en serio? ¿Llegar tan lejos sólo por ir por ella? Esto parecía ir más allá de un simple enfrentamiento de bandas delincuentes. Aunque es cierto que ella misma afirmó que su Aniki estaba involucrado en la mafia, pero… algo no tenía sentido. El problema a su perspectiva no parecía tan malo, la fuerza de esos tipos era pobre, casi parecían mocosos de secundaria que sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo en peleas estúpidas. Sin embargo, esa mujer afirma que hay alguien detrás de todo ese montaje patético de brabucones, pero… ¿tan poderoso es?

—Mi principal sospechoso —La pálida voz de la chica de cabellera azabache lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Momentáneamente ella pareció comprender que Ichigo no estuvo creyéndole del todo, como era de esperar—. Es un político, el Senador Zaraki, con quién ha tenido enfrentamientos verbales hacia aniki en diversas situaciones. No conozco la fuente de su conflicto, pero al parecer empezaron a tener roces cuando _Aniki_ recién ingresaba al clan—Tras esa explicación Ichigo comprendió bastante la gravedad del problema. 

Zaraki antes fue presidente de la provincia de Tochigi, en la región de Kanto. Zaraki Kenpachi fue conocido durante su gobierno como “Demonio”. Históricamente dio los recortes más altos a trabajadores agrícolas, aumentó las tarifas de registro a asociaciones civiles, detuvo por medio año el presupuesto para las empresas que se dedican a las cosechas de fresas y arroz, congeló el presupuesto destinado a la educación que en ese año destinaba a material didáctico y el destinado a los eventos deportivos y culturales de las escuelas. También metió gran parte del recurso económico a armas, vehículos y equipo especializado a las fuerzas armadas y la policía, por lo que, muy pocos se atrevían a realizar huelgas ó manifestaciones a costa de sufrir el abuso de autoridad policiaco. Sumado a eso, se especulaba mucho de que el Gobernador Zaraki mantenía nexos con narcotráfico y trata de blancas, pero nunca pudo confirmarse por falta de pruebas. Zaraki es quizás, uno de los servidores públicos más temidos del país, lo que a muchos impresiona es que funja ahora como Senador, se habla mucho de fraude electoral.

Si éste monstruo inhumano es el principal sospechoso de ella, no le sorprendería que realmente se apareciesen un escuadrón militar a irrumpir su casa y amenazarlos de muerte. El sólo pensarlo hizo que la sangre se le bajara de la cabeza, su cara se volvió a un preocupante tono pálido.

—Ahora lo entiendes —Ichigo miró con el temor retumbando en sus ojos, pero con sus facciones implacables—. Por eso te lo he advertido desde el principio, una y otra vez. Si sigues indagando en esto tu familia terminará peligrando. Así que deja de ser un muchacho insolente y arrogante— Rukia se incorporó, le dirigió una última mirada, cargada de la frivolidad que ella carecía y que emulaba de la única persona quién se las dedicaba—. Te estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberme ayudado en todo este tiempo, y precisamente por esta gratitud te pido que de ahora en adelante dejes de ayudarme. Si más gente se entera de ti, un gran peso del conflicto que no te compete recaerá a tus espaldas y todos tus seres queridos terminarán afectados.

Ichigo quería decirle algo, quizás alguna mejor propuesta ó algún plan en el que él pudiese ayudarle. Pero estaba pidiendo demasiado. Por más fuerte que fuese en los enfrentamientos de Muay Thai ó lo relativamente bueno que sea en el Kendo, no podrían otorgarle la certeza de victoria ante un arma de fuego. La circunstancia estaba fuera de su alcance, recurrir a enfrentar un grupo peligroso de mafiosos por ésta mujer suponía un mayor peligro para él. Probablemente sólo podría fiarse de las habilidades y estrategias con las que ella se valía… eso era lo que más odiaba, tener que dejarla a su suerte sin haber intentado nada al respecto. No obstante, perdería muchas cosas por arriesgarse a cumplir con su sentido de justicia.

Inevitablemente, Ichigo fuerza sus tensos músculos en un puño cerrado, dispuesto a dispararlo contra la mesa de madera en su habitación. Desgraciadamente, no tuvo tiempo ni de rugir pestes. La puerta abriéndose lentamente con una tímida niña de trece años anunciando que la cena ya está lista surgió. 

—Está bien, Zuru. Ella ya estaba por…

—¡Me encantaría, muero de hambre!— Exclamó Rukia en una vertiente de emociones alegóricas. Ichigo resolvió por aplastar violentamente la mano contra su cara. No, él nunca iba a entender a las mujeres, y eso que tiene dos hermanas menores.

—¿Para qué me molesto?— Se murmura a sí mismo mientras se levanta y dirige miradas fulminantes a Rukia, lo último que le faltaba era otra multifacética. La gente loca abunda por el mundo… un reducido mundo. 

Durante el trayecto hacia la el comedor, en Ichigo emergen algunas preguntas: ¿Qué clase de vida ha estado teniendo ella? ¿Realmente estará bien si la deja sola, siguiéndole la pista a un político demonio? 

Mierda, no. Ella se está lanzándose a demasiados peligros sólo por un ausente aniki, que no parece muy preocupado por su bienestar.

 

****

**4**

—Ten cuidado por donde camines— Puntualizó cuidadosamente mientras observaba como la misteriosa chica sin nombre daba apertura a sus primeros pasos en ese nostálgico atardecer metropolitano. Rukia se detuvo suavemente y contestó su preocupación con una tenue sonrisa.

—Voy a estar bien, Ichigo —Emitió una breve risa que a ella le supo irónica—. Soy yo quien debe pedirte que seas más precavido de hoy en adelante. Aunque no sabes tanto como supones, lo poco puede ser un peligro si no sabes que palabras manejar.

—Vale, ya entendí. Tendré cuidado y todo eso— Removió su ya desordenada cabellera naranja y se permitió bufar toscamente.

No entonaron palabras de despedida o cálidos hasta luego, porque ciertamente no conocían con certeza si volverían a verse al día siguiente, en varios años o nunca. Sin embargo, la percepción de Ichigo parecía estar equivocándose, ya que después de cerrar con llave la puerta de entrada y encerrarse en su habitación, se encontró con tozo de papel grisáceo y perfectamente doblado por la mitad. Al desdoblarlo y leer su contenido un golpe de escalofriante ardor consumió su espalda. Sólo había dos palabras escritas en él, pero eran lo suficientemente perturbadoras como para que el joven buscara nerviosamente su encendedor negro y quemara obsesivamente ese pedazo de palidez maldita.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese era el nombre de la chica. Repentinamente se sintió confundido, ¿es que acaso ella no pregonaba que él no debía involucrarse y que poco sabría para no meterse en problemas? Quizás él estaba exagerando, pero incluso alguien tan gamberro como Ichigo supo a través de los noticiarios sobre la mano dura y ensangrentada de Zaraki “El Demonio”. El sólo necesitó ese nombre para comprender su gran riesgo.

Se dejó arrastrar por la pared hasta terminar sentado en la vieja alfombra beige. Un desconocido brote de enojo escaló por su garganta, parar terminar en palabras interpretadas por rugidos y berridos roncos. Ichigo recordó ambiguamente un tibio susurro que la chica entonó con triste mirada antes de irse, no supo que era porque no logró escucharlo, pero quizás ella habría dicho _“Lo siento, Ichigo”_.

—Kuchiki Rukia —Pronunció su nombre con el terrible pesar de recordarlo— ¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminologías:
> 
>  
> 
> **-san, -sama.** Son etiquetas o títulos que le dan cierto nivel respetable a la persona. Se puede traducir el “-san” como señor, señora, señorita. En cambio, “-sama” llega a un nivel más alto de idolatría (en algunas traducciones al inglés lo ponen como “lord”).
> 
> **Aniki.** Es una manera muy respetable de decir hermano mayor.
> 
> **Gokudo.** Otra denominación que se les da a los Yakuza.
> 
> **Ninkyo Dantai.** Modo en el que los grupos Yakuza ó Gokudo se refieren a sí mismos.
> 
> **Boryokudan.** Modo en el que la policía y medios de comunicación llaman al crimen organizado ó Yakuza.
> 
> **Yakuza.** Se le denomina así a la mafia japonesa. En su caso particular, los Yakuza suelen tatuarse casi todo el cuerpo, siendo esa su marca imborrable de que pertenecen o pertenecieron a la mafia.


	3. Shot 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot **02**.
> 
> El Encuentro Ocurre.
> 
> Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

**1**

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Ichigo Kurosaki invitó a una misteriosa chica de cabellera negra y ojos violáceos a su casa, se enteró de que ésta era una mujer peligrosa involucrada con la mafia japonesa y que además, después de escupir un precioso discurso sobre la seguridad de su familia y el bienestar de su estilo de vida, discretamente deja un trozo de papel que termina por desestabilizar la seguridad de su familia y estilo de vida. No obstante, a pesar del infortunio que representaba la revelación de esas dos palabras, los días sencillamente transcurrieron en el andar fluido de la cotidianidad.

Esos enfrentamientos callejeros y rescate de damiselas terminaron por volverse un ambiguo recuerdo para el anecdotario de sus aventuras como pandillero justiciero. No obstante, un ínfimo detalle inquietaba al joven pelinaranja, una pequeña y suave espina que se enterraba cada día más profundo a su sentimiento de inquietud. Después de repasarse el martirio del nombre por varios días, entendió que su incertidumbre se debía a que el nombre de la chica le parecía conocido, y no sólo era un delirio producto de su pánico intrínseco, sino que realmente existía una Kuchiki Rukia cercana a él.

Lo comprobó cuando Ishida le pasó la lista de todos los alumnos del 2° de bachillerato. Rukia cursaba el 2-B, mientras que Ichigo permanecía en el olvidado 2-E. También gracias a la descripción que le ofreció a su amigo, afirmó que Ishida habló con ella en diversas ocasiones, pero sus conversaciones rayaban a la trivialidad escolar. Uryu también mencionó que posiblemente Rukia tendría relación con el fundador de Inuzuri-gumi, Abarai Renji, pero Ichigo nunca lo conoció a pesar de tener algunos amigos en el grupo e incluso llevarse bien con el líder actual de Inuzuri. Las descripciones sobre el sujeto en cuestión parecían ser un tanto exageradas, cosas como: _“Tiene una larga cabellera de rojo intenso, algunos piensan que obtuvo esa intensidad porque en el pasado se bañaba de la sangre de sus oponentes, también que su mirada es tan penetrante que sólo necesita mirarte fijamente un rato para hacerte temblar las piernas. Es increíblemente fuerte, los miembros más viejos de Inuzuri llegaron a llamarle_ Hihiou Zabimaru _por su fuerza y letalidad al pelear”_.

Se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no le preocupaba que aquella damisela en peligro estuviera marcando su record de ausencias en clases, pero igualmente no saber más de ella le provocaba una delgada sensación de tranquilidad que repentinamente se turbaba por la culpabilidad moral.

Fue en uno de esos días que el corto circuito del hado se estrelló contra él. Kurosaki llevó su caminar torpemente a un encuentro con Abarai, el fundador de Inuzuri-gumi, quien se decía había estado frecuentando “La guarida Inuzuri” y que al parecer se debía al acrecentar de un conflicto, dónde agrupaciones pequeñas y ambiciosas como Inuzuri-gumi azotaban las calles con su petulante violencia urbana, la alegoría sonora de sus erres en las palabras y los patéticos pucheros con arrugados entrecejos sacados de antiguas películas yakuza. Todo ese conjunto de cliché delincuencial le provocaba a Ichigo un nauseabundo sentimiento de vergüenza ajena y enojo voraz. Simplemente no concebía tal espectáculo de estereotipo paseándose en sus anchas por callejuelas y callejones de colonias que aún se mantenían en la clase media baja.

Lamentablemente, el problema no era esa vestimenta anticuada de gakuran modificado, con esas negras chaquetas tan absurdamente largas, retazos de tela blanca anudados sobre sus frentes, vendajes mal puestos sobre sus vientres o las espadas de madera reposando sobre sus hombros; sino la contradicción de sus acciones. Muy rara vez peleaban contra él cuando se los topaba haciendo destrozos, y cuando accedían, era sólo para arreglar combate de uno a uno. Una muy respetable regla ética les regía, no atacaban a mujeres o niños, no asaltaban a gente pobre, entre jóvenes de misma edad y nivel se insultaban pero ante alguien mayor mantenían respeto, y arreglaban el enfrentamiento uno a uno cuando consideraban a su contrincante un digno rival.

Pero ese día ocurría algo diferente, los miembros de Inuzuri-gumi parecían estar más nerviosos, eran más cuidadosos con sus palabras, soltaban menos berridos y un aura de callada amenaza brotaban por sus ojos. Esto era debido a dos detalles que Ichigo nunca presenció: conflicto intergrupal con Sabitsura-gumi y la presencia del fundador de Inuzuri-gumi en ese conflicto.

Los Sabitsura-gumi son un grupo delictivo especializado en estafas menores, asaltos a tiendas y transporte público. Sin embargo, su fama era terrible porque la mayoría de sus miembros era drogodependientes y se mostraban irracionalmente agresivos en sus etapas de abstinencia. Inuzuri-gumi siempre tuvo una fuerte tensión con Sabitsura-gumi por ser agrupaciones vecinas con diferentes valores morales y éticos, entre ellos el hecho de que la mayoría de los Sabitsura-gumi fueron originalmente rechazados ó repudiados del Inuzuri-gumi al incumplir las reglas del grupo.

Las cosas entre ambos comenzaron a empeorar cuando un integrante del Sabitsura-gumi le declaró abiertamente la guerra al Inuzuri-gumi, destinó varios gatillazos que dejaron a varios heridos y cinco muertos, todos ellos jóvenes con menos de 20 años encima. En contestación, los veteranos de Inuzuri-gumi decapitan a su mismo número de muertos y hieren a la mayoría de los recién llegados para asustarlos y disminuir su poder de acción como masa colectiva.

En la cúspide del conflicto, finalmente emerge la guerra armada entre veteranos de ambos grupos, todos ahora retirados de los grupos juveniles y asociados a células delictivas más grandes ó tomando puestos de poder más altos.

El trueno de las armas de fuego rasgó maquiavélicamente el rutinario silencio del parque público, la poca gente que pasaba por ahí se estremeció al reconocer tan retumbante ruido; algunos gritaron, otros no podían evitar sentir el temblor en sus piernas y los más listos simplemente salían corriendo lejos del origen del disparo. El infortunio fue para Kurosaki Ichigo, que después de considerar sus posibilidades, la alternativa más efectiva era la más peligrosa desde su posición.

El mecanismo del arma produjo un ruido a la fricción, nuevos casquillos .44 mágnum se adjuntaron al revólver S&W Modelo 629 Classic, que ciertamente Ichigo confundiría con las pistolas cinematográficas de utilería. Seis disparos consecutivos se oyeron nuevamente, y junto a ello el sonido de pequeños metales huecos precipitándose contra el suelo. Unos pequeños ojos contraídos miraban entretenidos a la mueca torcida y atónita del chico que yacía sentado en el suelo contra su voluntad.

El portador del arma soltó un bufido burlón y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa divertida y egocéntrica. Se aproximó al joven con pasos lentos y pausados, permitiendo que sus zapatos produjeran un pequeño eco al caminar; su arma se abalanzaba suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en una insinuación peligrosa, donde la muerte estaba invitada a participar. El que yacía en el suelo ni siquiera podría pasar saliva por su garganta.

De repente los pasos de detuvieron, a unos cuantos metros de su víctima.

—Es poco conveniente que haya mirones cuando haces tu trabajo, ¿no es un fastidio?— Soltó sus palabras en un tono trivial, que por su doble sentido Ichigo entendió que se refería a él. Un destelló en su memoria lo golpeó bruscamente, su iris se sacudió como si de una epifanía se tratase. Retuvo el aliento mientras absorbía nítidamente los ojos almendrados de color café, su larga cabellera rojiza recogida en una coleta alta, tribales tatuajes negros asomados por su frente, censurados por una bandana negra con el nudo asomado por encima de su oreja izquierda; y esa tez bronceada que se escapaba bajo la chaqueta de cuero negra, polera blanca y ceñidos pantalones negros. Éste hombre era Abarai Renji, un desalmado hombre que todo el grupo respetaba y temía, en especial por una naturaleza de “desesperación” que evocaba y que nadie nunca supo explicarle por qué— Te ves demasiado templado como para ser un inocente espectador, te recomiendo que hagas uso de tus piernas y corras como un excelente cobarde. 

El sujeto frente a él lo observó por unos segundos con cierta extrañeza, y al segundo siguiente el revólver apuntaba descaradamente a la frente de joven. Y esta vez, a duras penas, tuvo que tragar saliva para quitarse la resequedad que ya comenzaba a quemarle la garganta.

El sujeto notó que el chico de cabellera anaranjada no parecía reaccionar mucho ante la situación que lo acorralaba. No había gritos, ni llanto, ni pequeños balbuceos que pedían clemencia. No había nada, sólo ese maldito mocoso dirigiéndole una mirada directa que definitivamente le retaba a tirar del gatillo.

— _¿Es que acaso este tipo quiere morir?_ — Pensó por unos momentos, impactado por interpretar el significado de esa mirada desafiante. En todos sus años de experiencia nunca se topó con alguien que se le ocurriera desafiarlo con la mirada mientras le apuntaba con su revólver, de alguna manera la actitud de ese mirón le produjo una especie de impacto y fascinación. Sin embargo, su mano seguía firme apuntando al objetivo, sin perderlo de vista en ningún instante; por más interés que pudiera sentir por la arrogancia del joven, no se permitiría a sí mismo fallar en su regla de oro: _“Un buen trabajo tiene cero mirones”_. Y Renji no estaba dispuesto a romper esa regla sólo por unos ojos egocéntricos que se creían algún tipo de ser inmortal.

Por otro lado, el futuro cebo para seis nuevos casquillos en la cabeza enfrentaba el orden de sus prioridades, ahora que su vida estaba en juego de un simple impulso en el dedo índice, que accionaría el arma. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, los dilemas morales y existenciales llegaban a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían. Pero no quería preocuparse demasiado en pensar tan detenidamente las cosas, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, probablemente saldría ileso de este problema con sólo abrir la boca. Si por el contrario, sus sospechabas se erraban, pagaría ese error, apagando con su corta vida de dieciséis años.

—¿Tú conoces a Rukia, no? —Renji se quedó congelado por unos momentos al escuchar la pregunta de Ichigo, quien, considerando que su cráneo todavía no estaba lleno de balas, aun podía seguir hablando— La estoy buscando, estoy en su misma escuela. Sé que tú la conoces, ¿no sabes dónde está?— El rostro del ejecutor se ensombreció deliberadamente, provocando que Ichigo deseara haberse mordido la lengua antes de haber pronunciado la última frase.

—Tú… ¿cómo es que te has enterado de que conozco a Rukia?— Si Renji no hubiera escuchado la afirmación que el joven hizo al final, posiblemente no lo hubiera considerado gran cosa. Pero sin duda ese pequeño mirón no estaba de espectador por mera casualidad, lo que provocó una enorme sospecha con respecto a las intenciones de aquel adolescente entrometido.

Ichigo temió lo peor cuando sintió el frío metal del revolver pegarse a la sudorosa piel de su frente.

—¡Rukia lleva más de un mes sin aparecer! ¡¿Es que acaso no te parece raro?!— Exclamó en un explosivo tono de reclamo y enojo, aun si el revólver parecía estar dando las últimas palabras de despedida, el carácter de Ichigo permanecía inquebrantable. Renji sintió una opresión molesta en el pecho cuando escuchó las palabras del mocoso.

—Aun si es por Rukia, mi deber es no permitir que se filtre la información, y tú ya sabes demasiado— Los ojos de Ichigo se contrajeron, envenenados por un sentimiento de terror. Renji tiró del gatillo y un único disparo fue suficiente para dejar caer un peso muerto al suelo. Ichigo lentamente divisó por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre que parecía acercarse a ellos con la intención de disparar a quemarropa. Renji chasqueó la lengua—. Sin embargo, mi código es: _“No mujeres, no niños”_. Y tú, patético mirón, eres aún un niño.

Fuertes dosis de adrenalina lo asfixiaron hasta obligarlo a respirar agitado, repentinamente una espesa capa blanca le impedía ver con claridad, se encorvó mientras daba fuertes tragos de aire sin aminorar un repentino desequilibrio. Estuvo a punto de morir, pudo morir y el simplemente se mantenía como un estúpido delante de un arma peligrosa. 

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Escuchó el mismo taconeo de zapatos alejarse lentamente, apenas con el aliento al borde de lo irrespirable intentó incorporarse, tropezó con sus propios pies, se sostuvo con un brazo y luego con el otro. Sintió las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por el mentón, la punta de la nariz y las cejas con una sensación de hormigueo.

—¡E-Espera! ¿Qué hay de Rukia? —El taconeo paró. El joven escuchó un bufido burlón provenir del pelirrojo. Ichigo no quería volver se sentir ese aterrador pedazo de mental pegarse en su piel nunca más, pero una necesidad insidiosa lo torturaba hasta los huesos— ¿Qué será de ella?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, _kusogaki_ —Renji se perfiló y miró para su complacencia el estado desalentador del chico. Una larga sonrisa repleta de arrogancia se dibujó en sus labios—. Te estoy haciendo un favor al no matarte y aconsejándote de que olvides todo de ella. Podrás parecer un niño con cara de hombre duro, pero incluso tú tienes un límite para evitar mojar los pantalones —Sin más refinamiento, retoma su andar, mientras el eco lejano de las sirenas se avecina—. Deja de meterte en problemas que no puedes controlar y simplemente quédate acurrucado en la cálida seguridad de tu casa, a estás altura ya debes tener una idea de lo peligroso que es éste asunto. Puedes regresar y enfrentarme con tu feroz mirada en otros diez años, Kurosaki Ichigo, y espero que al menos hagas algo más que sólo mirar fijamente.

**2**

—Aquí el informe dice que has tenido contacto varias de veces con la banda juvenil de los Inuzuri-gumi —Pronunciaba un oficial mientras releía en mínimo interés el informe de antecedentes del chico—. Te han detenido ocho veces con anterioridad bajo cargos de alteración del orden público y daños materiales a terceros. A pesar de que todas tus detenciones están siempre asociadas al Inuzuri-gumi, insistes en que no funges bajo ningún contexto como miembro. Sin embargo…—Cierra el folder manila y lo deposita con descuido en su escritorio. Se aproxima peligrosamente a su joven enjuiciado— a mí me parece que son demasiadas “coincidencias” como para que hayan sido ocho detenciones en donde se encuentran claramente un nexo con una agrupación delictiva. Más aún —Sus labios se delinean en una ancha sonrisa, y una emanación de regocijo y superioridad—, testigos te encontraron conversando con el fundador y ex líder de Inuzuri-gumi.

—Oficial Madarame —Una voz profunda y calmada llamó al acusador, mientras en éste se apreciaba un furioso sobresalto y la rápida retirada del chico pelinaranja—. Esto no es un juicio, ya deje de acosar al joven, por favor. Yo me encargaré de él, gracias por su arduo trabajo, Madarame-san— Dijo mientras el hombre sonreía calmadamente, sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabellera brillaban en una templada amenaza. Madarame no tuvo más objeción a dar que un entrecejo fruncido y suaves maldiciones pronunciadas entre murmullos.

El hombre quién había interrumpido el momento de intimidación se quedó por unos instantes en silencio, quizá pensando alguna de sus extrañas teorías de conspiración. Éste tipo no le agradaba mucho a Ichigo, en primera porque él nunca se presentó formalmente hacía él cuando lo conoció, siendo supuestamente un integrante de la policía japonesa y del que era obligatorio presentarse con su rango respectivo. Su nombre era Urahara Kisuke, un hombre alto de cabello corto de un extraño rubio cenizo, ojos grisáceos, piel pálida y una mirada de cachorro perdido.

—Disculpe al oficial Madarame, es un hombre muy apasionado por su trabajo— Mencionaba grácilmente mientras adornaba su rostro con una ligera sonrisa—. Permítame acompañarlo a la salida, joven Kurosaki, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

—Mi padre trabaja hasta altas horas en la clínica, es más probable que las únicas que se preocupen y me regañen sean mis hermanas menores— Ichigo no se sentía cómodo con éste hombre, siempre había algo en él que le inquietaba, pero nunca lograba diluir que era. Urahara emitió una prudente risa mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas al hombro derecho de Ichigo.

—Ya veo, debe ser gratificante saber que siempre tienes a alguien esperándote en casa. Todo es más solitario cuando uno es soltero y treintañero como yo— El joven no pudo evitar arrugar su frente con una ceja alzada. No le venía en gracia que de repente éste hombre sacará al aire sus problemas existenciales de adulto solterón. Urahara pareció entender el diálogo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ichigo, y le enseño sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa abierta—. Cierto, cierto. A los jóvenes no les interesan los problemas de hombres viejos, pero éste es un trabajo de alto estrés, así que tengo estos despistes por decir cualquier trivialidad.

—Supongo que es así, pero al final usted decidió por su cuenta ser un treintañero solterón— Enunció el pelinaranja sin tacto alguno, y aunque no provocó esto alguna risa en el hombre policía, sí le saco una efímera y astuta sonrisa.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda. Pero en realidad iba enfocado a darte un poco de reflexión responsable —Urahara se acerca ágilmente a la oreja de Ichigo y la sujeta en un fuerte agarre el hombro que antes había palmeado ligeramente—. Los Inuzuri-gumi y Kuchiki Rukia son una mala señal para ti, sobre todo si te llegas a relacionar con la señorita Kuchiki, porque ella es aún más peligrosa que Abarai Renji.

**3**

El cuarto desprendía un olor hediondo. Un entorpecido brebaje salpicado de sudor, humedad, mugre, el penetrante hedor del orinal, las sábanas sin cambiar manchadas en semen. Una desafortunada chica estaba a punto de vomitar, unas socarronas carcajadas la obligaron a que se tragara sus propios ácidos. No quería estar en ese pestilente lugar, nunca de los nuncas, pero no podía hacer pucheros de princesa caprichosa cuando su situación estaba en una fibra delicada.

—Sólo un poco más. Tengo que esperar un poco más para que él llegue —Se decía a sí misma la chica de cabellera oscura y ojos violáceos—. Te dejé todas las señales para que me encuentres, ahora sólo tienes que encontrarme. Sólo hazlo pronto, Byakuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminologías.  
>  **Kusogaki:** Maldito mocoso.  
>  **Hihiou Zabimaru:** Rey babuino cola de serpiente.


	4. Shot 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot **03**.
> 
> Sé la presa
> 
> Por _Margot Crow_  
> 

**1**

Se tendría que ser un imbécil con cerebro de mierda para tomar las advertencias de un policía calificado y con exigentes entrenamientos en la academia como un consejo paternalista desechable. Sólo un miope con alarmante diagnóstico de retraso intelectual leve podría siquiera concebir la idea de suponer que su fragilidad humana era, cuanto menos, lo suficientemente resistente como para enfrentarse a un mundo inhóspito, del que se presume, es cruel. Pero los amigos imaginarios que los creyentes llaman Dios son muy caprichosos, y por decisiones más humanas que espirituales, criaturas refunfuñonas de pestilente tozudez e idealismo utópico jovial finalmente terminan por existir.

Kurosaki Ichigo era el mejor ejemplo ilustrado que por cuestión de contexto uno puede ubicarse. Pero ésta falacia a su estupidez no es mero desfogue personal por cualquier injurioso que le envidie en las sombras, no. Son los hechos, y estos se jactan a partir de circunstancias demasiado proclives a resaltar una conducta poco prudente y temeraria en demasía.

Justo cuando Ichigo trazaba su camino a casa, una burbujeante implosión emocional obstruyó su juicio y los años de socialización. La grácil voz del oficial Urahara producía eco en su mente, y es que no sólo se trataba de su inmutable advertencia al lógico peligro que devenía el relacionarse con personas anexas a la conducta criminal, sino una incomodidad inexplicable. La tendencia más sexista de su educación le recitaba como en biblia el hecho de que Rukia era una mujer, y por lo tanto, el peligro por el que ella estaría destinada a pasar era aún más amenazador del que podría sufrir él. Rukia era una chica bajita, le calcularía a lo mucho el metro cincuenta y seis; sus facciones agrandadas, su complexión delgada, todo eso le propiciaba una apariencia aún más infantil y vulnerable que a cualquier otra chica de su edad.

Bajo esa concepción de vulnerabilización, Ichigo entendió que el hecho de que Abarai Renji parecía tampoco conocer su paradero después de un mes de ausencia escolar, era un alto indicio de que la integridad física de la chica estaría amenazada o lacerada, en el peor de los casos, muerta. La resolución de muerte producía en Ichigo el golpe final de culpabilidad, remordimiento y fracaso; probablemente reactivando el sentimiento encontrado de una experiencia parecida, pero sin atreverse a desenterrar algo de ella.

Por ello, él se detuvo en su andar. Se dejó invadir por el hormigueo emocional hasta ahogarse de impaciencia. Hasta cierto nivel, Ichigo ya estaba implicado. Sí, no en un sentido que lo comprometa afectivamente o que llame con furia alguna lealtad jurada hacía la víctima en cuestión. No obstante, llegó a conocerla, a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras en una conversación tensa e irrespirable. Ciertamente no estaba política ni emocionalmente comprometido a responsabilizarse de su desaparición, pero eran sus principios morales e ideales los que a puño cerrado se impactaba contra su juicio analítico. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, y punto.

Ishida, sin embargo, se desentendía de la voluntad de su compañero pelinaranaja. Si era cierto que le conmocionaba la ausencia de su compañera Kuchiki, algo como un secuestro o asesinato no era algo con lo que un chico de su edad debería jugar, y para él eso era lo que Ichigo estaba haciendo a las altas horas de la noche en su habitación: jugar a los detectives. Un ejercicio lúdico que en realidad era la especialidad de Uryuu, pero que el mismo comprendía los límites prudentes para intervenir, puesto que su inexperiencia simplemente es la mayor arma de su enemigo.

¿Pero acaso Kurosaki entendía alguna de las advertencias que le recitaba con arduo énfasis? Por supuesto que no, su nuevo compañero de aventuras simplemente estaba ignorándolo y tomándolo en cuenta a su gusto.

—Lo que trato de explicarte es… Kuchiki está envuelta en uno de los peores enfrentamientos entre corporaciones criminales que ha ocurrido en Karakura. Lo que ahora esté sucediendo con ella es consecuencia de un juego político armado por los peces gordos que manejan la mafia en la ciudad. Si metes tu nariz de más en esto, entonces no van a arrancarte tu apestosa nariz, sino que te comen entero— Ishida se paseaba por su cuarto con pasos cortos mientras que Ichigo picoteaba con nerviosas manos el computador portátil. El joven de cabellera negra chasquea la lengua mientras observa con ojos glaciares las manos imperiosas de su acompañante nocturno.

—Sé todo eso, Ishida. Rukia me lo dijo, el policía me lo dijo, Abarai me lo dijo, incluso los idiotas de Inuzuri me lo dijeron. Sé de sobra toda la mierda en la que está metida Rukia, lo sé hasta el hartazgo. Y entonces, ¿qué jodidos quieren que haga? ¿Qué me quede a esperar que pase algo? ¿A ver el noticiero para cerciorarme si su cuerpo no ha aparecido flotando en el río? ¿QUÉ PUTAS MIERDAS QUIEREN QUE ESPERE? —Sin vacilaciones se incorpora del asiento, cierra el computador portátil y se aleja del escritorio para encarar a su anonadado compañero— Dímelo, Ishida. Dime que es lo que debo hacer ahora. Porque ambos sabemos de sobra que la policía hará poco o tardará mucho en encontrar pistas. Me parece que muy probablemente yo haya sido la última persona con la que Rukia haya hablado de su problema y todo ese acoso masivo que la perseguía, justo dos meses después ella queda registrada como ausente en la escuela, según los datos que tienes. Si es así, entonces soy el mensajero. Porque, vamos, ya hablé con Abarai y el no parecía saber nada al respecto, lo más seguro es que ahora ya sus altos mandos estén al tanto de la situación y planeen algún movimiento.

Ishida tomó un largo y profundo bocado de aire, luego resopló con un notorio cansancio en sus facciones.

—Ichigo, como ya dije, lo que pase ahora con Rukia compete únicamente a los Kuchiki. Ahora mismo todo lo que estás haciendo es tiempo mal invertido, sólo algo para pasar el rato y de paso hacerte creer que realmente estás haciendo algo por ayudar a la chica. Pero lo cierto es que estás en lo más remoto de ayudar, la única utilidad que veo a todo lo que haces ahora es la de satisfacer tu ego y exceso de culpa— Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en Ichigo, lo que provocó un terrible escalofrío en Uryuu. Un año conociéndolo, sólo bastaba para saber que esa sonrisa era el indicio de que no iba a escucharlo más. Que te jodan, Ichigo.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, Ishida. Pero no puedes hacer que cambie de opinión, ni nadie lo hará, por más veces que me repitan que estoy errado— En su cara parece expresarse que carga con algo pesado, su entrecejo arrugado con cejas arqueadas hacia arriba y la mirada perdida. Por supuesto, le estaba dando una importancia de más al caso de Rukia, por el hecho de que la circunstancia le parecía familiar. Sí, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, Ichigo y Uryuu se conocieron realmente cuando entendieron que estaban unidos por la orfandad de una madre. Ichigo recién había cumplido dos años de luto por la muerte de su madre, apenas asimilando que sólo quedaban él, sus hermanas y su padrastro. No hubo preguntas cuando empezaron aquella conversación, la única línea que dio Ishida fue la de “ _Mi madre no murió cuando yo tenía nueve años, ella fue asesinada y nadie nunca difundió su muerte, porque quien la mató era un hombre con poder_ ”.

¿Cómo era posible que un adolescente de quince años pudiese decir aquellas palabras con tan feroz frivolidad? En el fondo, Ichigo pensaba que ese era el discurso que se daba a sí mismo cada vez que se culpaba de su muerte. Pero ella no murió, ni tampoco la madre de Ichigo. Ambas fueron asesinadas, violadas y descuartizadas por el mismo asesino, el mismo hijo de puta caga dinero que mantenía lleno de billetes verdes los bolsillos de jueces y policías corruptos. Ambos sabían que era un cabrón que fungía dentro de la política, con lo fácil que es desviar fondos de presupuestos gubernamentales para taponear sus propias mierdas, y más tarde lanzar un corto comercial sobre las miles de escuelas que elevaron su calidad educativa con ayuda del gobierno.

Zaraki Kenpachi estaba entre sus posibles sospechosos, junto con otros de perfiles menos públicos. Que Rukia haya mencionado justamente ese nombre activó una alarma roja dentro de Ichigo. Según los registros que husmearon en el escritorio de Ishida padre, Zaraki parecía desviar algunas cifras generosas del presupuesto a su cargo para mantener un prostíbulo clandestino que se ubicaba a pocas cuadras cercas de la zona rosa de Karakura. Ubicación que en realidad quedaba también cercana a la casa de Ichigo.

Uryuu chasqueó la lengua y miró rendido el viejo escritorio del que anteriormente Ichigo se incorporó, quién en un aire arrogante mete las manos en los bolsillos y avanza sin pugna hacía la puerta. Decir algo más sería inútil, y lo sabía, el argumento racional nunca funciona con Kurosaki cuando todo el paisaje lo ve tras fuertes pinceladas de emociones. No veía nada, ni media las consecuencias, era impulsividad en su estado más salvaje y puro. Con la boca hecha cenizas, Uryuu le dedica un último aliento antes de que su invitado abandone la habitación:

—Rukia no es tu madre. Es una mujer astuta en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Ha visto, sentido y sufrido peores cosas que tú, Ichigo. Tenlo siempre en mente.

—Se necesita más que astucia para poder sobrevivir a un psicópata— Contraargumentó sin mirarlo directamente. Minutos después, gracias al silencio del lugar, la puerta que daba a la entrada principal de la residencia Ishida se escuchaba cerrarse con un seco golpe.

 

**2**

Había dos cosas que el oficial Madarame odiaba de su trabajo: uno, que su arduo trabajo no haya sido tomado en cuenta y dos, a Urahara Kisuke. Sólo por mera casualidad, el destino decidió que era un día espléndido para lanzar a la cabeza de Madarame el combo de frustraciones. Los ojos contraídos del hombre tintineaban en una furia contenida, mientras que el modesto reporte que le tomó casi ocho horas terminar estaba deslizándose lentamente por el triturador de basura.

—J-Jefe de División Urahara-san —Nunca en la vida había deseado tanto arrancarse la lengua por tener que dar honorario al hombre homicida de esfuerzos— ¿podría decirme otra vez porque está DESTRUYÉNDO el informe que recaba la declaración de Ichigo con respecto a la joven Kuchiki Rukia? No sé si se haya dado cuenta, pero su declaración afirma la enemistad Kuchiki-Zaraki, además de que…

—Me tiene sin cuidado eso, Oficial Madarame —Le interrumpe calmadamente mientras reacomoda otros informes con el perfil de antecedentes penales y psicológico de varios sospechosos—. Pero no estamos buscando los testigos que lo afirmen, esos nos sobran por montones, sino la ubicación específica del prostíbulo clandestino que está operando dentro del territorio de los Kuchiki— Hojea con ligereza los perfiles mientras el joven entusiasta de cabeza rapada le mataba con su enfurecida mirada.

—Disculpe, Jefe de División Urahara-san, pero considero que Kurosaki Ichigo es una pieza importante que enlaza a los Kuchiki con Inuzuri-gumi. Él podría ser el eslabón que una la relación entre Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia— El experto treintañero de rubio cabello cenizo silba una grácil risa conmovida al escucharlo. Con calmada fluidez deja los archivos en el escritorio y apoya sus codos encima de todo el desbarajuste de hojas encimadas.

—Apreció su pasión por su trabajo, pero lo cierto es que Kurosaki Ichigo es, en términos objetivos, superfluo. El _modus operandi_ de Rukia es fascinantemente particular, es una víctima manipuladora, entiende que el modo más sencillo de persuadir los grandes egos y virilidades es tomando el papel de una actriz trágica y frágil. Es entendible que alguien quiera ayudar una chica en peligro, de ahí es que nazcan sus llamados _“_ mensajeros”, quienes sin darse cuenta de que han sido evaluados y vigilados por Rukia, forman el contacto y pasan la información que Kuchiki necesita. A pesar de ser la principal informante, ella nunca hablará directamente con el alto Kuchiki, sus mensajes son acciones directas, algo así como _“Mira, hay algo aquí, ven de inmediato”_ — Con imperturbable calma abre uno de los cajones laterales de su escritorio y saca un sobre manila saturado de un posible grueso papeleo en su interior.

—Entiendo el _modus operandi_ de Kuchiki Rukia, Urahara-san, lo que no entiendo es porque ahora ha borrado la información recaba por uno de sus mensajeros. Es más que obvio que él puede tener una pista que nos pueda llevar a la Kuchiki. Si ella ha estado merodeando por ese barrio tan seguido, entonces podría significar…

—Sí, es muy probable que el prostíbulo clandestino se ubique en toda esa área. Quienes perseguían a Rukia no eran un grupo de jóvenes delincuentes común. Todos ellos tenían el tatuaje de los Nozarashi: la línea vertical que se traza desde la frente hasta el cuello, atravesando su ojo izquierdo. Los Nozarashi tienen denuncias de mujeres que afirman haber sido explotadas sexualmente por ellos a cambio de ayuda económica —Con un descuido intencionado, suelta el sobre sobre su escritorio y con un ademan en su mano derecha señala al objeto—. Recuerda que nosotros pertenecemos a la segunda división, nuestro trabajo consiste en investigar los robos y delitos relacionados con el sexo. Lo que probablemente relacione a Kurosaki-san con Inuzuri-gumi probablemente sea jurisdicción de otra división— Madarame advirtió entonces un destello sagaz tintineando en esas orbes grises que predecían tormenta. Por ser novato no captó en primera estancia el significado de esa pétrea mirada, y desgraciadamente esa ignorancia no fue suficiente para inhibir un entumecimiento temporal en su mandíbula.

—¿Me está diciendo que Inuzuri-gumi no está asociado como grupo filial con la trata de blancas? Pero, si Abarai Renji está ahí…

—Estaba, hace ya varios años —Le interrumpe Urahara sin disculpas y con el destello avivarse en sus ojos—. Abarai parece tosco y violento, pero no es estúpido. Inuzuri-gumi empezó como un juego de niños y ahora sigue siendo un club de juegos para adolescentes marginados, podrías querer describirlos como chantajistas, pero sus intimidaciones y asaltos no son a personas civiles sino a otros grupos vandálicos. Podríamos incluso reclutarlos como vigilantes de su domicilio y harían un mejor trabajo que nuestros servidores públicos. Ellos son sólo un chiste, una extravagancia benigna que sólo sirve para taponear los movimientos de Abarai. Mientras tú te preocupas por Inuzuri-gumi y sus niñerías, los Kuchiki sacan los frutos de sus _“negocios”_ —Urahara de nuevo muestra su palma, señalando al sobre manila, entonces Madarame descifra la mirada de su superior y lo toma rápidamente—. Dentro de ese sobre se encuentran investigaciones de Nozarashi, sus movimientos más recientes son de hace cuatro meses. Tenemos que reactivar su monitoreo y encajar las actividades que han realizado en estos últimos meses, quizás nos sirva un mejor panorama de ellos, por ahora.

—Entendido, Jefe de División Urahara-san— Ejecuta una corta reverencia mientras se acomoda en su escritorio.

—Que sólo sea Urahara, Madarame-kun.

 

**3**

—Gracias, Rikichi. Te debo una. Recuérdame la próxima vez para que mi padre te de descuento en la clínica— Le da palmaditas, con mano pesada, al susodicho. Rikichi gime en agobio de su agradecimiento rudo. Debería estar acostumbrado, pero es debido a su complexión delgada y carencia de resistencia que no es capaz de soportar los “ _juegos bruscos_ ” de sus congéneres.

—Ichigo, te lo digo en serio, ten cuidado— Para Rikichi era absoluto que no iba a ser escuchada su advertencia, aunque Ichigo no es la clase de persona que desprecie la preocupación y consejos de los demás. Estaba esa terquedad en su mirada, una conversación más seca y con menos entusiasmo en sus bromas. Casi la mitad de los Inuzuri-gumi captaban esa conducta como una alerta roja, porque generalmente era el aviso de un enfrentamiento serio.

Ambos chicos se encontraban parados en la acera, el pelinaranaja había aprovechado un poste de luz cercano para recargarse en él, mientras que Rikichi divagaba miedosamente su mirada hacían un callejón que se encontraba cruzando la calle. Si hay algo que cualquier miembro de Inuzuri debe saber es la ubicación de los territorios entre los grupos de choque vandálicos y juveniles, ya sean éstos o no criminales. Los asaltantes de Rukia sin duda pertenecían a Nozarashi, su tatuaje de línea vertical en el rosto era su mayor distintivo, y lo cierto es que existen rumores de que un funcionario público de la clase política ha estado financiando varias de sus actividades ilícitas.

Los Nozarashi-gumi están considerados como la segunda agrupación más peligrosa para los miembros de Inuzuri-gumi. Su motivo principal es que sus miembros tienen antecedentes penales graves: tales como robo armado, homicidio y violación. Muchos de ellos eran jóvenes adultos, con edades por encima de los veintiún años. Todo ese conjunto resultaba intimidante para un grupo juvenil con tasas bajas de delincuencia y con su paradójica ética moral.

Después de un largo mapeo y consulta con Ishida no le quedaban más dudas. El lugar donde Kuchiki Rukia se encuentra ahora mismo estaba dentro de ese estrecho callejón, cruzando la banqueta. Ichigo decoró su rostro con una sonrisa dental y cejas relajadas, Rikichi se sintió agobiado por la sensación de optimismo que le transmitió.

—Lo tendré. Recuerda que si no salgo de ahí en una hora te comunicas con Abarai Renji y le dices que Rukia está ahí. No me menciones a mí, es probable que lo ignore si mencionas mi nombre— Su compañero de crímenes heroicos asiente con un atisbo de inseguridad en sus ojos, con su larga manos revuelve los mechones azabaches del chico para provocarle un puchero. Sí, Ichigo sabía que él odiaba ser tratado como un niño, también es imposible no hacerlo cuando se ve tan vulnerable.

Y entonces la odisea empezó, realmente su inicio fue quizás decepcionante, la entrada no estaba asegurada pero era la única con la que se podía acceder al lugar. Cuando atravesó el umbral, lo primero que vio fue el ambiente envuelto en una densa oscuridad, diversas luces de neón rojo en las paredes con títulos halagadores como “ _El paraíso de tu pene_ ” eran los únicos indicadores del camino. Estaba en un pasillo estrecho del que no le calculaba fondo, pero después de los diez metros se encontró con un hombre flacucho en polera blanca de tirantes sentado en la mesa de recepción (o lo que Ichigo pensaría, es recepción). Supuso que quizás el “recepcionista” le diría algo, pero al acercarse más notó que se encontraba dormido.

Avanzó más al fondo y vio un pasillo más claro, pintado de paredes rojas y puertas negras. En cada puerta venía un número marcado con pintura blanca, no hacía falta suponer que el recinto emulaba un motel barato, sobretodo porque en la entrada estaba el letrero de “ _Motel Ryou_ ” y con letras más pequeñas “ _Descuento para clientes frecuentes y todos los viernes_ ”.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Preguntar de puerta en puerta si alguien conocía alguna Rukia? En su mente se esperaba una infiltración algo más… interesante. Quizás si el recepcionista no hubiese estado dormido, se comparten puñetazos, gritos tronadores, lo suficiente como para que el ruido irrumpa el ambiente y eso provoque que todos sus inquilinos salgan amedrentados de sus habitaciones. Una situación así de interesante, con todos los facilitadores de ubicación gracias al pánico generalizado. Pero no, hoy todo transita tranquilo en el Motel Ryou.

—No eres especialmente feo, pero tu sentido de la estética es decepcionante— Escuchó más allá de sus espaldas, en palabras arrogantes. Por supuesto, aunque los sentidos de Ichigo estaban entrenados por la disciplina de las artes marciales, el factor sorpresa en ese instante le provocó una repentina desorientación espacial, costándole un acertado golpe en la nuca y su borrosa vista precipitándose sobre el suelo.


End file.
